


Рэй-Рэй за рулем

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>С кинк-феста на заявку 1.9. Рэй/Брэд. Брэд хочет, чтобы Рэй его трахнул. NC-17</p>
    </blockquote>





	Рэй-Рэй за рулем

**Author's Note:**

> С кинк-феста на заявку 1.9. Рэй/Брэд. Брэд хочет, чтобы Рэй его трахнул. NC-17

Брэд лежал сверху, придавливая Рэя так, как тот больше всего любил. Рэй тихо постанывал и старался прижаться к нему еще сильнее.  
\- Рэй…  
\- Да, Брэд, да-да-да…  
\- Рэй, трахни меня, - выдохнул ему в ухо Брэд.  
Рэй замер под ним.   
\- Прям сейчас?  
\- Да.   
\- Брэд, давай, может, в другой раз? Я сегодня как-то не готов.  
Брэд опустил руку между ними и обвел большим пальцем влажную головку каменно стоящего члена Рэя.   
\- Вполне готов.   
\- Брэд, - Рэй немного отодвинул его от себя, заглянул в глаза, - зачем тебе это?  
\- Хочу.   
\- Но раньше не хотел вроде?  
\- Раньше, - Брэд перевернулся на спину и уложил теплого жилистого Рэя сверху, погладил кончиками пальцев по позвоночнику, - раньше не хотел, сейчас хочу. В чем проблема?   
\- Не знаю, я не очень представляю как.  
\- Поставишь меня на четвереньки или хочешь на спине. И вставишь. Ничего сложного.   
Рэй представил Брэда на коленях и замотал головой. Это было как-то… неправильно.  
\- Нет.  
\- Что нет? Рэй, поверить не могу! Я упрашиваю меня трахнуть. Я думал, ты скажешь: «Без проблем, чувак» и тут же мне вгонишь на всю длину.  
Рэй попытался слезть и отодвинуться, но Брэд крепкого удерживал его на себе.   
\- Да никаких проблем. Просто… Бля, я тупо не уверен, а вдруг тебе не понравится?  
\- А ты попробуй и узнаешь.  
Брэд положил руку на затылок, притягивая в поцелуй. Рэй целовал его осторожно, словно в первый раз. Хотя нет, в их первый раз он целовался жадно, ненасытно, будто Брэда у него сейчас заберет невидимая сила и унесет в неизвестном направлении. Он всегда вцеплялся в Брэда, пытался притиснуть к себе, вертелся под ним, обхватывал руками, ногами, обвивался вокруг. Рэю всегда было мало. А сейчас он словно заново его открывал. Брэд мягко засмеялся.  
\- Рэй, да расслабься. Ты как по минному полю идешь. Или едешь в хамви, который вот-вот развалится по болтам.   
Брэд стал целовать его глубже, Рэй тут же уступил инициативу и начал тереться членом о член Брэда.   
\- Дааа, Рэй, так ты меня не трахнешь.   
\- Брэд, да я не могу!  
\- Мне самому что ли себя смазывать?  
Брэд вертел в руках тюбик.  
\- Не, погоди, я сделаю.  
Рэй помедлил и склонился к члену Брэда. Он начал сосать быстро, жадно. Эти действия для него были привычными. Провел пальцами вокруг сжатого ануса. Брэд дернулся и напрягся. Рэй тут же убрал руку.  
\- Вот видишь, ты на самом деле не хочешь. Поэтому давай я…  
\- Продолжай.   
В низком голосе Брэда зазвучали командирские нотки. Рэй попытался заглянуть ему в глаза, но Брэд положил ладонь на затылок, притягивая обратно вниз. Рэй стал медленно ласкать языком член, одновременно обводя кончиками пальцев сжатую дырку. Осторожно протолкнул указательный внутрь. Брэд прерывисто вздохнул, прислушиваясь к себе, своим ощущениям, замер.  
\- Ты лучше сам расслабься. Это всего лишь мой палец. Один.   
\- И сколько ты собираешься туда сунуть пальцев?  
\- Всю руку, бля по локоть! Брэд, ну! Сколько надо, столько и засуну. Или я вынимаю и мы завязываем с этой хуетой.  
\- Нет, хорошо, продолжай.   
Рэй вертел пальцем под разными углами, наконец, Брэд довольно выдохнул, полностью расслабляясь.   
\- Познакомься, Брэд, это твоя прост…  
\- Рэй, я тебя сейчас ногой уебу.   
\- Мои пальцы в твоей заднице, - а Рэй под шумок проталкивал уже два, - опрометчивая угроза, не так ли?  
\- Ты можешь не коммен…тировать…  
Брэд задышал чаще, вцепляясь в простыню. Рэй осторожно двигал пальцами внутри, наружу, влево, вправо, надавливая на простату. Рэю нравилось, как отзывается на эти прикосновения Брэд. Он жадно впитывал его ощущения, не думая о своем остром возбуждении, которое уже отдавалось болью в яйцах. Рэй глубоко взял в рот и начал убыстрять ритм, не вынимая из Брэда пальцы. Тот вскидывал бедра, насаживался на пальцы.  
\- Рэй… Рэй, сбавь обороты, я кончу сейчас.  
\- Конфчай, - с членом во рту пробубнил Рэй.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Бля, Рэй, ну, тормозни, гаденыш!   
Рэй, ухмыляясь, выпустил член, все еще медленно поворачивая внутри пальцами.   
\- Вставляй давай.   
Брэд развел пошире ноги, одну сгибая в колене, отводя как можно дальше.   
\- Если ты положишь на меня свою ногу, меня расплющит по твоему животу, потому что одна твоя нога весит…  
\- Рэй, заткнись! И вставь мне уже!  
\- Спокойно, сегодня я за рулем. Сейчас будет покруче пальцев…  
\- Рэй!  
Брэд приподнял бедра повыше, раскрываясь, давая лучший доступ. Рэй смотрел на этого послушного, задыхающегося Брэда в его руках и кайфовал. Он начал медленно вводить член. Брэд дернулся, стараясь уйти о прикосновения, но тут же взял себя в руки и двинулся навстречу, пытаясь насадиться сразу же на всю длину. Рэй отпрянул.  
\- Э, нет, Брэд, так не пойдет. Или ты ведешь себя как послушный мальчик или...   
\- Рэ-эй, я прибью тебя, точно, - с какими-то умоляющими нотками в голосе, которых Рэй до этого не слышал, простонал Брэд.   
\- Тише, старина Рэй-Рэй знает, что делает.   
И он снова медленно и осторожно начал вталкиваться. Брэд не дергался, а покорно принимал, что ему дают. Наконец, Рэй вошел до конца.   
\- Брэд, я сейчас спущу, серьезно! Ты такой охуенно узкий там, такой горячий! – почему-то шепотом затараторил Рэй.   
\- Только попробуй, сученыш. Ну, шевелись уже, я не могу.  
Брэду было жарко и хотелось что-то делать – вскидывать бедра, двигаться навстречу. Рэй медленно подался назад, попробовал под разными углами, пока Брэд низко и протяжно не застонал. Тогда Рэй начал лупить по этой точке сильнее и глубже. Брэд обнял его ногами, притискивая, вплавляя в себя. Рэй долбился в него и стонал.  
\- Брэд, давай сам… сделай себе хорошо.  
Брэд обхватил рукой член и начал быстро водить вверх-вниз. Они двигались синхронно, как единое целое, они, кажется, даже стонали в унисон и на одной ноте.   
\- Рэ-эй…  
\- Давай.  
Брэд выгнулся, низко застонал и выплеснул сперму себе на живот. Рэй двинулся еще пару раз и кончил глубоко в него. Вытащил и без сил привалился к его мокрому боку.  
\- Брэд, ебааать, я, кажется, забыл о гандонах.   
\- И теперь у меня полная задница твоей спермы.  
\- Угу.  
Рука Брэда ласково перебирала мокрые волосы на затылке Рэя, массировала подушечками пальцев.   
\- Всю жизнь об этом мечтал.  
\- Эй, ну ты сам предложил! Твоя вообще-то была идея. Я не вызывался тебя трахать.  
Брэд подтащил его к себе повыше, медленно и глубоко поцеловал.   
\- Мне понравилось. Повторим как-нибудь.   
\- Мне тоже, - Рэй улыбнулся и потерся носом о нос Брэда. – Повторим, если хочешь.  
\- Надо в ванну.   
\- Ага.   
Но ни у кого не было сил. Они лежали, держа друг друга в объятиях, четко осознавая, что жизнь почему-то изменила своим сучьим привычкам и в этот раз расщедрилась на нихуевый подарок для них.


End file.
